Recommended Video
by NifftellaxElla
Summary: Jeff was on Youtube when a video catches his attention... warning** there will be starkids but i don't like putting real people in stories so im pretending they're OC's. But yes, this is niff, mainly. Jeff just discovers AVPM. And Blaine is the Darren.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is a little AU. Blaine is Darren I guess and when he was a Starkid instead of being in college they were all fifteen. Instead of meeting in Ann Arbor they (the Starkids) met at high school but other then that the whole Starkid thing with the famous and the website and everything else that's all true. I also will most likely bring them into the story but I hate shipping real life people so I won't ship any of the Starkids unless you guys ask so I don't seem like a creep. But yes this is niff. *****cough cough you can so tell from my pen name*******

Jeff sighed, shoving his textbook away. He could not study one more minute. If he did, he might explode. Instead, he grabbed his laptop and brought up YouTube. Searching his favorites, he clicked on one of his all time Internet videos: Harry Potter Puppet Pals. He watched the cloth people dancing on the screen, smiling slightly to himself. Ha, Harry was so full of himself. A video in the recommended section caught his eye. A Very Potter Musical was the title of the playlist.

"Sweet," Jeff whispered, clicking. A stage popped on the screen. There was obviously someone sitting on stage, but it was still to dark to see. Bored, Jeff flicked to another tab, checking on his Facebook. As he was scrolling down his newsfeed when the singing started.

"_Underneath these stairs I here the sneers and feel the glares…" _Jeff's head snapped up. He knew that voice, he heard it everyday in Warbler practice. He quickly flicked back to the tab where the music was coming from. Bam, there he was. Blaine's hair was long and wildly curly. He looked like he was dressed as a kid from the 90's and he was wearing the trademark Harry Potter glasses. There was no mistaking the short boy singing on stage was his friend Blaine.

"No way," Jeff breathed. The hobbit was now dancing and singing with a boy in a red wig, "Ron" and a pretty girl with wild brunette hair or "Hermione".

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen," Jeff giggled. He watched the entire musical, start to finish. By the end his mouth was hanging open, eyes wide. That was… actually very awesome. No, totally awesome. That was supermegafoxyawesomehot. His head was reeling, apparently in post Starkid show shock. He couldn't believe Blaine wrote all those songs. How could he not have heard of this before? It was genius! Blaine had no reason to hide this.

"Hey Jeff," the blonde looked up to see his best friend and roommate enter the room, smiling widely.

"Sit," Jeff demanded, patting the bed beside him.

"Oh, hello Nick! Nice to see you Nick! How was your day Nick!" the brunette joked, rolling his eyes. "Whatever happened to a warm greeting?"

"Hush, come watch this. Our little Blainers has been hiding a secret video from us," Jeff murmured, clicking Act 1, Scene 1 again but paused it, waiting for his best friend to come watch with him.

"Oh god, Jeff… I don't need to see that," Nick scrunched his nose.

"No-what? Nicky you're so dirty. No it's a musical he and his high school buddies wrote!" Jeff shook his head and chuckled. Nick blushed and sat next to the blonde, scooting in close enough to watch the laptop. Jeff hit play and the boys curled up and watched the video

"Wow…" Nick had a dying laugh on his lips. Jeff was still giggling uncontrollably. Now that he's gotten over the initial shock of seeing their Blaine singing in an internet sensation plus watching Nick's reactions made the musical twice as funny.

"Jeff! Look a sequel!" Nick pointed excitedly at the next playlist, bouncing up and down on the bed like a child. Jeff hurriedly clicked it.

The boys stayed up through most of the night watching all of the Starkid musicals. By morning, both boys were stale eyed and staring at the computer screen.

"Click," Nick groaned, pointing at a link with at least one of the Starkids in it.

"Clicking," Jeff mumbled back. Nick's alarm clock rang across the room.

"It's morning?" Nick gasped, snapping out of his sleepless trance.

"Time doesn't exist. Only sleep," Jeff grumbled, collapsing into the warmth of his bed.

"C'mon Jeff…" Nick whined, shaking the blonde's shoulder. The clock was still blaring in the background.

"Nope," he sighed back. He was already drifting asleep.

"How are you supposed to torture Blaine with me when you're in bed all day?" Nick teased, waggling his eyebrows. Jeff shot up immediately, locking himself in the bathroom. Five minutes later he was out, fresh uniform, clean teeth and hair brushed stylishly across his forehead. Nick was up as well, dressing in front of their closet. He was just beginning to button his shirt when Jeff burst into the room.

"That didn't take long," Nick joked, tucking his shirt into his pants. Jeff just shrugged, grinning widely. Nick could have sworn he could hear the evil thoughts brewing in the blonde's head. Soon both boys slung their book bags over their shoulders and were out the door, secretly on the hunt for their hobbit friend. They found Blaine in the common room of their block, phone out. Probably texting Kurt.

"Hey Harry," Jeff greeted, waving his hand. Blaine's head snapped up, grin quickly falling to a look of panic.

"What's you just call me?" he squeaked, terror in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry Blainers. Nick and I stayed up all night watching Harry Potter." Jeff shrugged. Then with a devious grin, he began humming the chorus to "Back to Hogwarts" Nick joined in, but instead of humming sang the lyrics softly to himself.

"You found the musical, haven't you?" Blaine didn't ask it as much of a question.

"Oh no, my dear actor, we found _all _of the musicals. And the videos. And the pictures. You make a great dick by the way, but Walker's costume was better." Nick joked. Blaine just paled.

"Listen, guys, please don't tell anyone about those videos. I might die. Or kill you. Or both!" Blaine threatened. The boys' grins just grew more devious.

"Oh no Blaine, telling everyone would be to easy," Jeff chuckled.

"No, we have something more… totally awesome planned. We're gonna kick it up a notch." Nick finished. Blaine groaned but the two boys cackled evilly, leaving their victim to mope.

"This is going to be our best prank yet," Jeff cheered once they were out of hearing range.

"Definitely," Nick chuckled. He couldn't wait to hear all the devious plans Jeff had cooking up in the evil genius brain of his. Probably something awesome- wait no, scratch that, totally awesome. Never gonna get old. Nick watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. Jeff was laughing, dancing slightly as he walked down the hall. His eyes were shining bright, a smile broken out on his face. He looked absolutely perfect to Nick. Jeff turned his head and flashed his smile at the brunette, causing Nick's heart to falter. He just looked away to hide his blush, playfully shoving his best friend on the shoulder. If only Jeff knew how Nick felt about him. He'd probably be disgusted, like, Jeff was the most amazing person in the world. Good looking, amazing singer, talented dancer and had the best personality anyone could hope for. Jeff could have anyone, guy or girl, so why would he waste his time on Nick? It was ridiculous even in the boy's head.

"Hey, earth the Nick," Jeff called, waving his hand in front of the shorter boy's face.

"Hmh?" Nick hummed, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I said, do you want to go to the store with me after school? If this plan is to be a success, I'm going to need some supplies…" Jeff rubbed his hand together like a stereotypical villain. Nick just chuckled.

"You only love me for my wallet," Nick joked.

"Shush, I also love you for your car, don't forget the car," Jeff joked. Nick grasped at his chest and gasped in mock hurt.

"Don't you love me for my sparking personality, or dashing good looks?" Nick whined, tilting his head up to his friend and batting his eyelashes.

"'Course I do, Duval," Jeff rolled his eyes but draped his arm over his shoulders. Nick just grinned madly and the pair continued to walk down the hall like this.

The store clerk eyed the two boys wearily.

"So, you only want to buy the blue headband, Red Vines, adult diapers, and eye liner. Is that all?" Jeff nodded eagerly, handing the man a credit card. Him and Jeff were sniggering, Nick biting his bottom lip to hold it in and Jeff disguising it with a cough. The man just swiped the card through the computer and packed the items back into the red basket. He stuffed the receipt in with the strange wares and handed the blonde boy the basket.

"Thank you, come again," the man said in a way that sounded more like _please stay away from this store you possibly homicidal freaks. _The pair just left, full-blown laughing now, earning them a few nervous looks in the parking lot.

**Cue dramatic music! What on earth could Nick and Jeff be planning? I know this was a short chapter, sorry, but I have some ideas and I don't want to give everything away just yet… so review if you like, because I know a lot of you readers are authors yourselves and know how much a review means! I mean, I'm no CP Coulter, I don't expect hundreds of reviews ;) Just to let you know, I update almost daily. Yeah, I'm a nerd like that. Sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi one person who read this! Thank you for adding this to your favorite stories! Hopefully more people will read it by the time I post this chapter! Yes this is stage one and two to the three-stage plan Niff has concocted for us! Enjoy! **

Nick swiftly tied the Gryffindor tie around his neck, completing his costume.

"Wait you forgot the headband!" Jeff tossed Nick the blue fuzzy thing.

"How am I supposed to wear the headband and not smudge the scar?" Nick whined but winked at his blond friend. Said boy was shimmying into his pants, adjusting them so the top of the diaper was sticking out. Jeff was done up in his Slytherin robes, but unlike for the midnight premieres Jeff's hair remained in his face like in the musicals. Nick was going as a mix of Ron and Harry, with the headband, scar, and glasses. Oh, and of course his Gryffindor robes, those were a must.

"You got the Red Vines?" Jeff asked. Nick tossed him one of the candies, which caught and bit immediately.

"Jeff! Don't eat the props!" Nick chastised, wagging his finger. The taller boy just shrugged, continuing to eat the licorice stick.

"Fine, just don't eat this one," the brunette chuckled tossing him another. Jeff refrained from eating this one, but instead ran around the room wielding his "wand". Nick just rolled his eyes again, chuckling. He took out his own vine and slipped the bag into his robe pocket.

"Can we go to the common room now?" Jeff whined, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Definitely." The two exited the room. As they walked down the hall, they received odd looks but from the resident Warblers they just walked on past, used to the pranksters' shenanigans. The pair crept down the stairs quietly, then burst through the large oak doors.

"Jelly Legs Jinx!" They shouted in unison, brandishing their candy weapons. All the boys in the room jumped at their loud entrance.

"What are dressed as?" A confused and frazzled Wes snapped.

"Well I'm obviously Draco and this is my best friend Harry Potter/Ron Weasley" Jeff smirked, throwing his arm around Nick.

"Then why are you wearing diapers?" Kurt asked. Blaine, next to him, had his head buried in his hands, mumbling hate at the two.

"All respectable wizards do," Jeff replied in a _duh _face.

"And Nick why are you wearing a headband? And what's in your hand?" Thad added.

"The headband? To hide this hideous scar from the muggles. Oh and we're holding Red Vines, the tastiest treat in the world," the boys struck a pose, bag of Red Vines in Nick's hand and they smiled at an invisible camera.

"You guys are impossible!" Blaine groaned.

"But you love us," Jeff pouted.

"It's because we're supermegafoxyawesomehot." Nick finished. The boys giggled to themselves.

"So you're some demented version of Harry Potter?" David asked cautiously.

"Yes, totally, completely, utterly and disturbingly demented." Jeff said with a strait face, while Nick collapsed with hysterics.

"You guys have done some pretty weird things, but this probably takes the cake," Wes said, eyebrows still scrunched in confusion.

"Aw c'mon Wes-y," Jeff whined, dropping to his knees and rolling over to the boy then springing up in an impressive pose. "Everyone loves our shenanigans! Right Blaine?" Blaine just shook his head.

"Anyways Wes, Jeff and I have a song prepared for Warbler practice today," Nick stared down the boy. "Can we please preform it?" Jeff leaned back on Wes' shoulder, giving the boy his best puppy dog eyes, which were pretty damn good. After a few seconds of pondering Wes replied, "Fine, but just one song, ok?" The two boys jumped up in celebration and peeled out of the room discussing some plans loudly to each other.

"What do you think that was about?" Kurt asked, nudging his boyfriend with his shoulder. The boy just shrugged, but stared at the oak doors where the twin troublemakers just exited. What where they planning…

"We're Nick and Jeff and we'll be preforming 'The Way I Do'" Nick introduced. Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course they'd choose a love song. The music started and the boys took their place.

"_When they say you can't love, I think they've got it wrong_

_When they say you can't feel_

_With a heart made of steel_

_Well you can't say that steel ain't strong_

_Well if that's who you are just a meaningless star in the sky_

_Then tell me what is the meaning_

_Of what I am feeling if you are the reason why_

_Now I may be dumb_

_But where I come from_

_Folks say they're fine when I know that they're blue_

_But you don't know you_

_The way I do"_

Nick sang, dancing around Jeff. The blond just looked on with confusion, acting the part of Megagirl will. Nick even sang with a slight country accent.

"_You're kind is frail and weak and I want to destroy you all_

_You're a sorry disgrace_

_To the concept of race_

_Any to logical science and law_

_But for some reason why_

_When you look at me I don't wanna be_

_Programmed this way believe when I say_

_You're the one anomaly_

_You might not be smart_

_But there is a part of me_

_That's starting to make a break through_

_No you don't you the way I do"_

Jeff walked around in a robotic style and it took Nick all he could not to laugh. So instead he focused on how he was not so discreetly singing a love song with Jeff. That turned his chuckled to a scarlet blush.

"_I never expected (my wires are protected)_

_To find some someone like you (from abnormal things like you)_

_(When you know everything) I don't know anything (it is suddenly strange)_

_But you're giving me a clue (when you don't have a clue)_

_I can see past the surface _

_Finding the worth that is hiding beneath_

_You're life and purpose_

_And all of the sudden_

_You've feel like you've run into something that no one has seen"_

The boys let the song trail off there, finishing with only Tootsie and Megagirl's part of the song. The hall erupted with the cheers of the Warblers.

"Wow guys that was really good actually, but weird. Where did you find that song?" Wes asked, shaking his head but smiling proudly.

"From some discrete online musical written by… oh no Nick I forgot who wrote it!" Jeff dramatically tapped his finger on his chin in contemplation.

"Oh! I also forgot the title of the musical!" Nick whined, snapping his fingers in mock frustration. Jeff winked at Blaine secretly.

"Oh well guys that was wonderful," Thad piped in, smiling at the pair.

"Any reason it was a love song?" Trent added, eyes gleaming evilly. He batted his eyelashes at the word 'love'.

"Because I'm completely in love with Nick," Jeff joked, planting a kiss on his best friend's cheek. "Oh no! My secret!" He rolled his eyes. Nick chuckled with the rest of the Warblers while tried to hide the fact that his heart was trying to spontaneously combust with the speed it was beating. Damn Jeff, with his stupid crazy soft lips.

Nick flopped down on his bed, exhausted. Jeff was already asleep, giving up on his homework a half an hour before the driven brunette. He slid under the covers, trying to drift into sleepiness. He couldn't relax though; his mind was travelling at a million miles an hour. His little crush on Jeff was growing way too fast for him to emotionally handle. The blond was now always on his mind. In class it was: what was the blond doing? Does he understand the class? Does he need me to tutor him? When he was with the boy himself it was: am I being to forward? Did I just embarrass myself? I totally just embarrassed myself. Does he like me back? Got he looked so great today. It was an endless loop of jest _Jeff. _But there was no way the blond liked him back. The boy was just too… perfect. He was way out of Nick's league. Jeff was everything a person would want. Nick was just a wallflower. Easily forgotten. Jeff was the one to drag him out of his shell. That boy's energy was contagious. Speaking of… the blond was starting to turn and mumble in his sleep, a frown etched on his face. Nick watched cautiously. A whimper passed through the blonde's lip.

"No…" he mumbled, tossing slightly harder. He suddenly thrashed, tangling himself in the blankets. He suddenly sat up, gasping, shaking and sweating.

"Jeff?" Nick called soothingly.

"Nicky? What are you doing awake?" Jeff murmured, obviously shaken from his nightmare. "It's two in the morning…"

"Couldn't sleep, now what's wrong?" Nick replied, leaving his bed to wrap his arms around the other boy.

"Nightmare," the boy mumbled back, resting his head on the brunette's shoulder, already drifting back to sleep. "Hey, can you, um, sleep in my bed tonight? I don't want to be alone..." Jeff whispered, his breath tickling Nick's neck. Nick nodded and wiggled his way under the covers. He faced away from Jeff, but felt arms wrap around his waist, drawing him to Jeff's chest. The blonde's head curled down to press against Nick's shoulder blades and their legs twisted together. For Nick, it was utter perfection. He didn't ever want to get up from this bed.

"Night Nicky…" Jeff muttered, lips ghosting against his spine with every word. Nick shivered lightly.

"Night Jeffie."

**Ta-da! So we have stage 2/3 done of Nick and Jeff's evil plan to torture Blaine, plus I jammed so much Niff in. Much, much Niff. I especially love their spooning. That was cute. Review if you liked this chapter because things are about to get way more interesting ****hint hint bringin' in the Starkids soon so if you want any specific ships leave them as a review***** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright next chapter! I swear it'll get better I'm just leading up to the drama :p Please review!**

Nick woke up groggily. He tried to sit up but found himself trapped by an arm wrapped around his chest. Oh, yeah, Jeff.

"Jeff, wake up," Nick mumbled, shaking his friend's shoulder. The blonde grumbled and wrapped his arms tighter around Nick. The brunette yelped as the blonde's cold hands touched his stomach. Nick forgot last night, but he always slept shirtless. He blushed red, trying to untangle the sleepy boy from him.

"You're so warm…" Jeff mumbled.

"C'mon Jeff we have class in an hour!" Nick complained.

"We should skip, I'm too comfortable," Jeff snuggled closer to the brunette. In a desperate attempt to wake the dancer, he kicked the comforter completely off of them. The cold air immediately flooded into their senses.

"Gah," Jeff gasped. He grabbed Nick and cuddled him into his chest. "Now you have to be my blanket." Nick would be lying if he said he didn't want to just stay in bed, wrapped in Jeff's arms all day. But, unfortunately, he couldn't. It would be unfair to himself for fooling himself into thinking he and Jeff were having a "moment" and unfair to Jeff for Nick getting his hopes too high. So, he grasped at straws.

"But, what about stage 3 of our plan?" Nick asked. Jeff immediately shot up, dumping Nick next to him on the bed. The blonde ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Nick sat up in the bed and wrapped his arms around his legs. He breathed deeply, and then buried his face into his knees. This was a mess. Jeff didn't realize this, of course, but he was tearing Nick's heart out of his chest. He heard the door clicking open so he composed himself, putting up his walls.

"Hey Nick, you look a little sad, what' wrong?" Jeff asked, stepping out of the bathroom. Oh, so, maybe his walls weren't up completely.

"Nothing, just a little tired. You snore when you sleep," Nick teased, forcing a fake smile. Jeff seemed to buy it, thankfully.

"Well, we have a stage 3 to do, if you don't mind," Jeff smiled. Nick rolled his eyes then got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Jeff reentered their room, a smile spread widely on his face.

"You got it?" Nick asked excitedly. Jeff held up a cell phone, or more specifically, Blaine's. "Good, now find one of their numbers." They sat on Nick's bed, scrolling through Blaine's contacts. Jeff suddenly paused the scrolling at the name of one contact.

"Nick we have to," Jeff begged, clicking on the contact. Nick just rolled his eyes. Jeff flipped open a phone and began his message to "LoLoLopez".

_Hey Lauren how've you been? –B_

_Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Anderson. It has been too long mister –L_

_Haha sorry Dalton is hard work –B_

_Oh I'm sure :P-L_

_I really miss you guys though –B_

_Ha well you better –L_

_No, I mean you guys should come down for a week! You can room here at Dalton! I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind sharing! –B_

_Yeah Blaine that sounds great! –L_

_Awesome! It will be great! You can meet my boyfriend! –B_

… _LOL Blaine typos are so great! –L_

Jeff and Nick shared a confused look. Nick took the phone from Jeff.

_No, not a typo, I meant my boyfriend, Kurt. He's the most amazing, wonderful, supermegafoxyawesomehot person I've ever met –B_

_Ok whoever stole Blaine's phone you're so not funny. Blaine is the straightest kid I know. Plus, he NEVER quotes our musical –L_

_Ok, fine, this isn't Blaine, but he does have a boyfriend here I'll prove it -36_

Nick searched though Blaine's pictures until he found the perfect one. Blaine was kissing a blushing Kurt on the cheek, their hands intertwined. It was sickeningly cute. He sent the picture to Lauren.

_Oh mi god –L_

_That boy is so adorable he looks like a baby or something –L_

_WHAT DID BLAINE DO TO HIS HAIR IT LOOKS LIKE A HELMET! –L_

_Blaine's gay, what is this? Why did he never tell us? –L_

_Ok Lauren, calm down -36_

_What's with the whole 36 thing? –L_

_Oh I'm 3, Nick, and my best friend, 6, is Jeff. We're kind of messing with Blaine since we stumbled upon Starkid -36_

_Wait, he never talks about us? Ever? That's it, we're coming don there and I am going to kick that kid's tush! –L_

Jeff stole back Blaine's phone.

_Hey, this is Jeff; I'm going to give you my number so we can plan this on my phone -6_

Jeff texted Lauren his number, cleared the messages, and took out his phone. Their was a waiting message on there already.

_Hey, it's Lauren –L_

_Well duh :p Hi Lolo -6_

_So what are we going to do? –L_

_Um, so, everyone who went on the S.P.A.C.E Tour? Yeah, they should all come - 6_

_I can try… -L_

_Oh, hey, just a question, how many times have you auditioned for something and not get the roll? -6_

_Oh, um, never… why? –L_

_Oh my god! You are too cool! You are now Boss of the 36 Mafia! -6_

_Ok… -L or I guess Boss_

Nick watched as Jeff texted Lauren excitedly. Nick was smiling widely, picturing how awesome it would be to have the Starkids at Dalton for a week. It would be Joe, Joey, Lauren (of course), Jaime, Brian, Dylan, Meredith, Julia, the Lang brothers, AJ, and JoMo. Joey and the girls will probably stay in Blaine's room, Joe, Brain and Lang's in Trent's room, AJ and JoMo would stay in Thad's room and Lauren would stay in Jeff and his room by the way Jeff was grinning right now. Blaine would be mad at first, but soften up when he sees his old friends. Plus, they would probably party, which is always a plus.

It's been a week since he and Jeff first texted Lauren. So far, half of the Starkids accepted the offer, and all of their friends agreed to house Blaine's old high school friends. Sure, they knew nothing about the whole musical part, they just thought that Jeff and Nick wanted to surprise Blaine. Nick was starting to get worried though. All week all he heard from Jeff was "You won't guess what Lolo just texted me" or "Lauren is the funniest" and the worst "I can't wait to meet her, you know? She's just one of those people you can fall in love with." Yeah, that one struck a nerve. He knew Jeff just meant become friends with, not romantically, but it was all the same, right? Nick thought the same thing about Jeff and look at him now. Nick was officially torturing himself now, there's no other way to see it. He would forever be Jeff's best friend, nothing more. So, Nick made a pact to himself. He's not allowed to like Jeff anymore. He's not allowed to notice his smile, the way his eyes shine when he's scheming, ignore when Jeff holds his hand, or kisses his cheek, because they are best friends. Sure, they were more touchy-feely then regular best friends, but that was just Jeff. He was a touchy-feely guy. So no matter how much his heart hurt when Jeff was around, he was moving on. He would find someone else to crush on, someone who was actually reachable, not way out of his league. Someone who wouldn't break his heart over and over again with every little thing he or she did.

"Nicknicknicknicknick guess what?" Jeff burst into the room.

"What?" Nick chuckled.

"It's official! Everyone's coming it's all worked out! By next Friday they're all coming down and staying for a week!" Jeff cheered, then broke into a happy dance.

"Dude that's great!" Nick cheered, opting not not join in on Jeff's insane dancing.

"Ah man, we have to deck out our room for Lolo! I mean like candy and soda and an air mattress taller then she is, and we'll have to clean up…" Jeff scrutinized the room.

"Ok, let's get started!" Nick fake cheered, picking up a pair of pants draped on a chair.

It was the Thursday before the Starkids' arrival. All the Warbler's were prepared to room more people (Kurt in secret since he bunked with Blaine). Jeff was growing more and more excited to meet the Starkids and see Lauren in person. Nick wasn't as excited, but he was still pretty damn happy. Jeff had really gone all out to accommodate his little friend. Since money wasn't an issue, he bought a huge air mattress; an entire bed set (in hot pink no less) bought $40 worth of songs on iTunes and put actual scented candles in the bathroom. Really, Nick didn't think Lauren was that much of a girly girl, but hey, Jeff was just excited. He tended to… overreact when he was excited. Right now the pair was watching AVPS again.

"Hey, can we blow up Lolo's air mattress?" Jeff asked, wiggling excitedly.

"If you want," Nick rolled his eyes. Jeff grabbed the box and pulled out the mattress.

"How do you do this?" Jeff asked, holding up the air pump with confusion.

"I think you just put that there… and um…. Plug that in there… and flip that switch…" Nick fiddled with the little machine. "We are such little rich boys," Nick mumbled. He switched the flip, sending air directly into his own face. Jeff was cracking up behind him, practically falling on the floor. Nick just shoved the pump into the mattress and began blowing up the mattress.

"The things I do for this girl already…" he grumbled.

Jeff, Nick, Kurt and Blaine were waiting in the common room. Well, everyone except for Blaine was waiting. He still didn't know they were coming.

"C'mon Kurt I really need to do my homework, can we go back to the room?" Blaine begged.

"No let's stay here for a little bit," Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek, completely breaking down his resolve. Blaine was sooooo whipped. The doors burst open at that moment.

"Blaine!" the group chorused. Blaine's head shot up in surprise.

"Guys?"

**duh duh duh! Cliff hanger! The next chapter is going to be really niff-ish though. And angsty, I promise **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow thank you all for adding me to story alerts! I am so grateful! I promise this chapter will be awesome I'm really excited to write it enjoy!**

"Guys?"

The Starkids stood by the doors awkwardly while Blaine was standing opposite to them, gaping.

"Lolo!" The tense moment was broken as the blonde burst forward and wrapped Lauren in a tight hug, picking her up and spinning her around in a circle. She giggled, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey Jeffers! You're actually hotter then I expected, darn. I was hoping you would be rocking braces and a rat tail." She joked. Nick tried to ignore the way his heart was dropping right now. "Oh and hey, where's Nick?" Lauren added. Her eyes landed on the brunette and she smiled warmly.

"Hi," Nick waved.

"Nuh uh, I want a hug," Lauren pouted, holding her arms open. Nick laughed and gave Lauren a hug.

"See? Why are all the boys here attractive? This is not fair."

"What are you guys _doing _here?" Blaine interrupted their greeting.

"Surprise!" Lauren through her arms up.

"Nick, Jeff what did you do?" Blaine hissed, running his hand over his gelled hair.

"Hey! The Boss helped!" Jeff cut in, pouting.

"Oh and Blaine, what's this about having a boyfriend and not telling us? Or telling us that you're, I don't know, gay?" Jaime added. Blaine flushed furiously.

"I- I mean, it's just…" Blaine mumbled, glancing at his feet.

"Well hi, I'm Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt," Kurt slid up next to Blaine, waving at the group and linking arms with his boyfriend.

"You are just too cute!" Jaime gushed. "Blaine he's adorable! You have great taste in men." Blaine just sputtered.

"You know what? Blaine could be dating a fruit cup and I wouldn't care. I'm here to see my best friend." Joey piped in. He crossed the invisible line that somehow formed between the Dalton boys and the Starkids (and Nick and Jeff) and hugged Blaine. The tension seemed to completely disappear. The rest of the Starkids ran across the room and engulfed Blaine in a massive group hug. Blaine seemed to finally relax and smiled widely.

"…And this is our room!" Jeff threw the door open and entered the room, Lauren settled on his back to his insistence. Nick followed the pair, carrying Lauren's bags.

"Aw, you guys got me a bed? And sheets?" Lauren beamed, hopping off Jeff's back.

"Jeff insisted. If you go into the bathroom, you'll find five different scented candles." Nick joked, setting Lauren's bags next to her makeshift bed.

"Aw, you guys are to good to me," she joked, pinching Jeff's cheek. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys we're going to have a party tonight in the common room. Thad and I have fake id's so we're going to pick up some alcohol," Joe informed them. They heard a celebratory whoop from the hallway.

"We'll be there!" Lauren replied, squealing happily and flopped onto her bed.

The party was already in full swing when Nick, Jeff, and Lauren arrived. The lights were off minus some colorful club-like ones someone hooked up. The music was booming, vibrating the walls of the common room. The room contained the Starkids and the Dalton boys whose rooms were being used by the visitors. Jeff immediately snatched up a beer and chugged it quickly. He grabbed another and then Lauren's hand.

"C'mon Lolo, let's show these losers how to dance!" The two made their way to the makeshift dance floor. Nick sighed, watching the two of them smiling, laughing and dancing crazily. They looked like the world's cutest couple. Nick felt that pang in his chest again. Now would be the time to drown his troubles in booze. He made his way to the drink table and grabbed a beer. It disappeared faster then he expected it to. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hi," he turned around to find Meredith smiling at him, holding a cup.

"Hi," he smiled back, sipping at his third beer.

"I'm Meredith," she greeted.

"Yeah I know. I'm Nick." He chuckled.

"Wanna dance?" Meredith asked, biting her lower lip.

"Sure," Nick smiled a little too brightly. He drained his third beer and allowed the girl to pull him onto the dance floor.

Jeff was definitely drunk.

"Lolololo I'm a dance like crazy," Jeff slurred, waving his arms and shaking his legs in an almost dance like fashion. He looked across the dance floor to see Nick dancing with Meredith. It was nice dancing, both laughing and twirling around each other. Jeff smiled at this. Good, Nick hasn't been looking so happy lately. But as the alcohol went around and the songs got dirtier, the pair grew closer. Now they were front to front, practically grinding on each other. Nick's head was bowed down to touch foreheads with her. His hands were roaming her back, her hands tangled in his hair. Anger suddenly bubbled in his stomach.

"Lolo look how Meredith is dancing with my Nick! She's taking advantage of him!" Jeff pouted, twirling the smaller girl. Lauren hadn't had a drop of alcohol tonight.

"Why do you care?" Lauren asked, bumping hips with the drunken blond.

"I don't know…" He mumbled, still glaring at the two dancing. Lauren stopped both of them, studying Jeff's face intently.

"Jeff, do you have a crush on Nick?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Jeff groaned. "I do know I don't like Miss Meredith Stupidien dancing with my Nick."

"Well I wouldn't be too distraught my inebriated friend, I love Meredith to death, but she has one flaw," Lauren tugged the blonde's face next to hers. "She always falls for the gay boys," she whispered into his ear. Jeff immediately perked at this. Well, Nick never officially said he was strait. He looked over again. Meredith was slowly kissing Nick's neck and jaw while Nick continued to grind into her with the music. Okay, Jeff needed to put a stop to that _now. _He broke away from Lauren and over to the couple.

"Nicky dance with me!" Jeff slurred, grabbing Nick's arm. Nick's eyes snapped open and hazily glanced at Jeff.

"Hey Mer? Why don't you come with me?" Lauren suddenly appeared, tugging on the brunette girl's arm. The girl's left, leaving Nick and Jeff. Nick began dancing again, but goofily, opposite to the dirty dancing he was just executing with Meredith a few seconds ago. Jeff wouldn't take that though. He moved in close to Nick, leaving only a few centimeters apart. Nick tried to back up and give the blond space but Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, drawing him in. The brunette's eyes lit up at the contact. He resumed his pervious dancing style, Jeff happily following suit.

Nick woke up to the harsh ray of sunlight. Groaning, he went to sit up, but was stopped by a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down to see a sleeping Jeff draped across his chest.

Jeff stirred and looked down. Nick was staring up at Jeff, confusion shining in his eyes. He studied Nick closely. His hair was crazy, shirt completely unbuttoned and tie undone. One thing really stuck out to Jeff, though.

"Oh god, Nick, I'm so sorry," Jeff gushed, staring intently at Nick's neck. A black, dark hickey was blooming on the brunette's neck.

"What?" Nick mumbled. Jeff rolled off of Nick's chest and plopped down on the floor. Nick sat up next to him.

"Go look in the mirror," Jeff mumbled, blushing furiously. Nick sprung up then groaned, his hang over biting him in the butt. He stumbled into the bathroom and Jeff could hear loud retching. Jeff groaned and flopped down on his bed, which was covered in a pile of comforters, sheets, and pillow from all three beds. When he hit the pile he heard a squeak. He rolled off the pile and a very aggravated Lauren popped her head out of the nest.

"Lauren, what are you doing in my bed?" Jeff asked.

"Well, you and Nick were busy making out on the floor, so I made a fort for myself to block out your drunk hormones," Lauren explained. Jeff moaned.

"We were making out?" he squeaked.

"No duh," Lauren teased, tugging at Jeff's Dalton tie, which was tied around his head.

"Poor Nick, this must be so awkward for him. He was probably so drunk last night that he didn't realize I wasn't Meredith," Jeff mumbled. "I should probably tell him to forget the whole thing, it would be easier." The pair heard the toilet flush and Nick exited the bathroom looking slightly less green.

"Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled.

"Listen, Nick, why don't we just forget about last night. It obviously didn't mean anything," Jeff mumbled, watching Nick carefully. At that, Nick stiffened. Jeff saw something snap in Nick's eyes.

"Well I can see it obviously didn't mean anything to _you_" Nick snapped. He was out the door faster then Jeff could process what he said. When he did, his eyes widened in shock and he was flying out the door after him.

"Nick! Wait!" Jeff chased him down the hallway. They both burst into the common room, the doors staying open. "Nicky!" At his nickname, the brunette froze.

"Just stop it Jeff!" Nick shouted. "Why can't you just let me be happy? With Meredith, I was happy! She's nice, and fun, and pretty! I was just starting to get over you Jeff! Every time I manage to get over you, you just pull me back in whenever you kiss me on the cheek, or grab my hand, or ask me to sleep in bed with you. Everyday you just break my heart, and you don't even know it. I can't do it anymore Jeff. I can't be around you! If my heart breaks anymore… I don't know if I can put it back together again. So Jeff just _stop. _Just… forget me, okay? I can't do this anymore!" Nick was shouting so loud that people were poking their heads out their door. Nick had tears swimming in his eyes and his voice cracked at the last sentence.

"Nicky… I…" Jeff stuttered, wide eyed. "I never knew…" Nick laughed bitterly.

"No Jeff, you didn't. You're too good of a guy to purposely mess with my heart."

"Please don't do this Nicky, I need you. Please don't leave me," Jeff begged, panic starting to seep in.

"It's… its too late Jeff. I can't be around you anymore. It hurts too much," Nick whispered. "I love you." With that, Nick stormed out of the building. Jeff fell to his knees, sobbing hard. He felt like Nick just punched him in the gut and ripped out a piece of his chest. He's been so blind… so stupid. Looking back on it now, he could tell how everything he's done could hurt Nick. He couldn't blame him for breaking. Jeff has been treating Nick as a play toy and he didn't even realize it. Jeff felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Jeff? What happened?" Lauren asked soothingly. Jeff just sobbed harder, bringing his knees up to his chest. "What the hell are you guys looking at?" Lauren snapped. Jeff faintly heard doors shutting down the hallway. "C'mon Jeff," Lauren tugged the blond up and led him back to his room. Jeff collapsed on Nick's bed, curling himself into a ball and hugged one of Nick's pillows to his chest. He tried to muffle his sobs into the pillow. He felt Lauren sit on the bed next to him, running her hand through his hair soothingly and hushing him.

"I-I-I hurt hi-i-m so bad Lo, and I didn't even know it!" he croaked.

"Shhh it's ok honey, it's ok," Lauren comforted.

"No! I just broke his heart! I teased him and played with his feelings!" Jeff moaned. He hated himself. Nick was so amazing, and Jeff just broke him.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Lauren cooed. Jeff just curled himself into a tighter ball and Lauren took him into her arms, comforting him.

Nick stormed out of the building, tears streaming down his face. He just had to get away, he had to escape. He just kept walking until he came across the side of an old building no one passed. He stopped, emotions hitting him like a sixteen wheeler. Nick let out a strangled cry, balling his fists by his side. The brunette suddenly lashed out, punching the brick wall as hard as he could. He could feel his skin splitting and knuckles bruising, the physical pain distracting from the emotional. He struck the wall harder and harder until his fists were bloody and broken pulps that hung limply at his side. He then resorted to kicking the wall. He could feel a few of his toes break as well. The pain in his foot throbbed, but the pain in his hands was ten times worse. He turned his back on the wall and slowly slid down into a sitting position. He sobbed harshly; his breathes becoming shorter and shallower.

"Nick? Lauren sent me to look for you? Are you- Oh god what happened to your hands!" Nick didn't look up to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine gingerly took Nick's hands in his own, studying them closely. "Nick, your hands are completely destroyed, what happened?"

"I punched a wall," Nick gasped out, still shuddering.

"Nick, c'mon, I need to bring you to the infirmary." Blaine commanded. Nick tried to walk, but nearly toppled over whenever he put weight on his feet.

"I may have kicked the wall as well," Nick mumbled. Blaine just picked up the broken brunette bridal style and carried him in the direction of the infirmary. Nick cuddled close to Blaine's chest, letting his tears be absorbed into Blaine's dress shirt.

**Ok, don't hate me! I promise it'll get happier… after some more angst. Oh, and I'm still open to any Starkid ships if you want any… like breredith… or Laurwalk… but only if you guys ask **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry don't hate me! It's going to be angst for a little bit because… well… you know… so please review! If you want any Starkid ships I'll add them if you want!**

Jeff felt like such a girl. He was curled up in bed with a comforter wrapped around his shoulders, and Lauren, Jaime and Julia were all cuddled next to him. Apparently they are "heart break experts" and designated themselves on Jeff watch. It seemed everyone was taking sides. He knew the girls were on his side (except for Meredith who said she wasn't on a side) Trent, Thad and David were all pissed at Jeff, Kurt was ready to punch him in the face and no one has seen Blaine recently. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Lauren got off the bed and opened the door to see Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was leaning on the wall, avoiding looking in the room. Blaine and Lauren were in a hush conversation, Blaine switching his glance between Lauren and Jeff. Yup, Blaine was on Nick's side. Hell, he didn't blame him. Jeff was on Nick's side. Jeff listened hard, trying to catch the conversation.

"…now he's in the hospital and Kurt and I-" Blaine was interrupted by the blonde shooting out of bed and trying to pass him through the door. "Jeff where the hell do you think you're going?"

"The hospital," Jeff tried to push by the shorter boy again.

"What? And hurt Nick further? Do you even know what happened?" Blaine accused, glaring at the blonde. Blaine was always a forgiving, happy guy, so the cold look made Jeff shiver.

"What happened?" Jeff asked in a small voice.

"Well, Lauren told me something was up between you two and to go check on Nick. I found him outside the science building. Apparently he punched the wall because when I found him his hands were a mess and he broke his foot too, kicking the wall. I carried him to the infirmary and the nurse said Nick broke almost all of the bones in his hands and a few in his foot so he needed to go to the hospital. She told me he might never get full use of his hands back. So I may not know what happened here, but I know it was enough to mess Nick up completely." Blaine's voice was shaking with anger and he looked ready to punch Jeff.

"Oh god…" Jeff moaned. "He hurt himself? I have to go see h-" Jeff cut himself off. "No, he probably hates me now. No, you're right Blaine. I'm the last person he wants to see right now."

"You're damn right I'm right. Now Kurt and I are going to the hospital." With that Blaine turned on his heel, grabbed Kurt's hand and they left.

"I'm a terrible person. I should just kill myself, make the world a better place," Jeff mumbled, staring at his hands. There was a protest from the girls who gently dragged Jeff back to his bed and resumed their roles as comforters.

"Blaine?" A small voice called behind the pair. They turned around to see Meredith staring at her feet, wringing her hands nervously. "Can I come with you? To see Nick?"

"Sure Mer," Blaine said. They resumed walking, this time with Meredith trailing behind them.

The trio entered Nick's room warily. The brunette was lying in the bed, propped up on the headboard. His gaze was focused on a point outside the window. His arms were in casts all below the elbow and his right foot was casted up to mid calf.

"Hey Nick," Kurt said gently, trying to get the brunette's attention. Nick looked over at the three, eyes widening in surprise when he spotted Meredith.

"Hi guys, you really didn't have to come," he said in a small voice, like he hasn't been using it in years.

"Of course we had to, we're your support group," Blaine replied with a tight smile. Kurt made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Blaine grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Nick's other side and Meredith remained standing where she was standing uncomfortably.

"Mer, you can come sit next to me," Blaine offered, pulling up another chair. With a sigh, the girl sat herself next to Blaine.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked, running his hand through the brunette's hair.

"Like I broke my hands and foot." Nick replied dryly. Kurt slapped his shoulder lightly.

"You know that's not what I meant." After a pause, Nick spoke up again, his voice filled with hurt and loss.

"Like I just had my heart ripped out. That I just lost the best friend I could ever hope for because I'm an idiot and I'm selfish for thinking Jeff would ever like me more than a friend."

"Nick you're not being selfish. He was being selfish, thinking he could keep you as a play toy and not expect you to get hurt." Kurt insisted.

"But he didn't mean to do it, he would never hurt me like that on purpose. He's too good of a guy for that…" Nick trailed off.

"Nick, honey, don't beat yourself up over this. I don't think it was either of your faults. You just couldn't be around him anymore, it hurt too much. You're not a robot Nick, sometimes our emotions can ruin everything." Meredith piped in, rubbing her hand gently on Nick's upper arm. He looked up at her, thanks shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I led you on last night. I really like you, it's just.."

"You love him more?" Meredith supplied.

"Yeah," Nick sighed, pinching his eyes closed. A tear slipped down out of the corner of his eye. "Hey do you guys mind if I'm alone for a while?"

"Yes actually, because apparently you do stupid things when you can't deal with your emotions," Kurt replied, tapping his finger against Nick's cast.

"Oh." Nick said simply. "…How's Jeff?"

"He's got all the girl's looking after him. He's just hiding in his room crying," Blaine said darkly, anger obvious in his voice. Nick flinched at this. He didn't want anyone mad at Jeff; this wasn't Jeff's fault.

"He's feels really guilty, you know," Meredith added quietly.

"No, he shouldn't! It's not his fault! I need to go talk to him," Nick tried to sit up further in bed. Kurt and Blaine pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't! You are not letting him off that easy," Kurt sighed.

"Letting him off for what? Being himself?" Nick snapped back.

"Nick, he's not innocent in this, I hope you realize that," Blaine added.

"But…" Nick protested weakly. Okay, maybe it was Jeff's fault a little. But he could picture Jeff, curled up in his bed, wrapped in a blanket and crying over losing his friend. It hurt Nick to realize he was causing Jeff pain. Then he thought how Jeff must feel, causing Nick all this pain. Jeff could never understand how much pain he put Nick through though. So Nick decided he doesn't forgive Jeff yet. Plus, even the thought of the blonde made his heart hurt.

A nurse entered the room. She smiled warmly at Nick.

"Honey, you need to take your pain medication." She said, holding a needle. She made her way over to an IV drip and injected the drugs into the tube. After a few seconds the brunette's eyes fluttered shut. "You guys should probably go. He's going to be out for a while." The three left, heading back to Dalton.

It was midnight, and Jeff was still up. The girls were all sleeping around him, exhausted with their day of trying to cheer Jeff up. Jeff looked up when he saw the door open slowly, and Meredith slipped in. She smiled sadly at the blonde when she saw he was up.

"Hey, do you want to talk outside?" She asked. Jeff picked himself around the sleeping girls and walked out the door with the brunette. "How are you feeling?" She asked once they were safely out of the room.

"Like I'm a total ass," Jeff muttered.

"Did you know Nick asked about you?" she informed him, ignoring his previous statement.

"Wait, you've seen Nick? How is he, is he ok?" Jeff gushed. Meredith slapped her hand over his mouth and made a shushing gesture.

"He's ok, I guess. More upset about you're fight. You know what he told me? He said it wasn't your fault. He thinks he's the selfish one, blaming you for his anger. He feels terrible." Meredith explained.

"He thinks it's his fault?" Jeff gasped. "God no! This is all my fault! What is wrong with him?" Meredith smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to slap him upside the head but…" she said with an eye roll.

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you hate me?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not mad. Actually, this has happened to me way too many times than it should have." Meredith joked. Jeff just hugged her.

"Thanks for telling me all this," he murmured. She wrapped her arms around Jeff.

"No problem."

"All right Nick, you're cleared to go," The doctor looked up from his clipboard and smiled at the brunette.

"Are you sure I have to be in a wheel chair?" Nick asked, scrunching his face in disgust at the contraption.

"Normally we would give you crutches but since your hands are broken, you can't." The doctor explained. Nick sighed and pulled himself into the wheel chair. This morning a nurse came in with his Dalton uniform and said he was going home today. Now he was sitting in the wheel chair, Blaine, Kurt, and surprisingly Joe Walker. Joe noticed his confused look and smirked.

"I'm your personal assistant. Since you're a bum trapped in a wheelchair I volunteered to write everything down for you and wheel you around. I'll even dress up."

"You don't have to do that," Nick blushed.

"How are you going to write then?" Jeff replied, raising one eyebrow. Nick stammered, trying to come up with a response. "Thought so. C'mon Cripple, we've got school in an hour." Nick paled. Oh, school. School where Jeff went. He gulped nervously.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Blaine, said soothingly, picking up on Nick's anxiousness. Nick just nodded, biting his lip. He heard his phone start to ring in his bag across the room. Blaine grabbed it and answered.  
>"Nick Duval's phone Blaine speaking… oh hey Mrs. Duval… no he's fine…. Yes he's going back today… his hands and foot are in a cast but other than that he's ok… how did he get hurt uh, I think he'd rather explain…." Blaine flipped open the phone and rested it by Nick's chair.<p>

"Nick, honey?" his mom's voice rang over the phone.

"Hi mom," Nick spoke loud so the speakerphone could pick it up.

"I heard you were in the hospital? What happened?" She asked, worry clear in her voice.

"I may have punched a wall… and kicked it." Nick mumbled.

"Oh, honey, why's that?"

"Jeff and I got into a fight," Nick mumbled.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie. Your father and I should be back from Taiwan in a week. See you then honey." And then she hung up.

"Well that was awkward," Joe laughed. Nick just shrugged.

"Are we going to leave?" Nick pleaded.

"Oh, yeah in a sec," Joe grabbed a bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Blaine laughed and Kurt just raised his eyebrows.

"I can't believe he's actually doing it," Kurt sighed, but looked amused.

"Doing what?" Nick asked, suddenly worried. Joe stepped out of the bathroom then. He was dress in the required Dalton slacks, the formal Dalton dress shirt and tie. He wasn't wearing the blazer though, and his tie was loosened stylishly. He actually dressed up.

"I may am not conforming completely to your 'dapper' private school way of life. I still need my Walker swag," Joe popped his collar and spun in a circle on his heels.

"Yeah Joe, you're so swag," Blaine joked, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you know it? Shaman Rollie, we need to get you to school." Joe grabbed the wheelchair's handles and pushed a reluctant Nick out of the hospital room.

**Ta da! Angstedy angst angst angst. I promise that next chapter will be fluffy. Then it turns angsty again… but you don't need to worry about that yet *****evil chuckle*****. ** **And sorry for not updating soon enough, I've been busy. But vacation next week so yayyyy! More chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhh I'm sorry I am the worst updater ever! Blah I'm sorry I've had this mini writer's block because all I can think of are a bunch of drabbles and another story idea… But I'm resetting my priorities! Any who… here you are!**

Joe was a much greater help then Nick expected. He seemed kind of like a laid back joker, more of the "hardly working" type. But Joe proved him wrong. He took Nick's notes with great detail (probably better then Nick would do himself) and did all of the work. There was really no point of Nick being in class. He tried to focus, sure, but his mind kept wandering to a certain blond. At first Nick was still a little mad at him, but as the day went on, Nick just missed Jeff. These past couple of days has been the longest he's been away from Jeff, and he missed him like an addict missed a hit. He missed his laugh, his smile, his eyes; he missed everything about him. It didn't matter that Jeff probably hates him for ruining their friendship with his stupid crush. He just wanted Jeff by his side, joking with him and lacing their fingers together.

Nick was snapped out of his daydream by the sudden movement of students standing and exiting the room. Walker had already packed Nick's bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"You ready?" The muscular boy asked. Nick just nodded, still spacing slightly. He barely felt the chair rolling. All he could think about was Jeff. In the hall he kept seeing pieces of Jeff in everyone. That boy is the same height. That boy has almost the same laugh. That boy's hair was exactly the same. _Wait… that's actually Jeff. _The blonde was walking slowly down the hallway, eyes downcast. He looked so sad and broken. Without even thinking, Nick shot out of the wheelchair and started hobbling towards the blonde. He didn't hear Joe's protests behind him; he was just focused on Jeff, his Jeff, the six to his three, his best friend, and the boy he was in love with. The only thing distracting him was the pain shooting up his leg, excruciating in his foot.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," he hissed, but still continued forward. When he was a few feet from Jeff the blonde finally seemed to notice the brunette shakily making his way over. His eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly Nick's foot gave way under his weight and he fell forward. He felt familiar arms wrap around his torso, holding him up. Being in those arms again finally made him snap. He threw his casted arms around Jeff's back and sobbed into the boys chest.

"I'm so sorry Jeffie… god I miss you,"

Instead of pushing him away like Nick thought he would, Jeff pulled him in tighter, burying his face into the brunette's hair.

"I missed you too," The blonde whispered into his scalp. "And you don't need to be sorry. This was all my fault."

"No it wasn't! I was stupid, letting my emotions get the better of me. You're my best friend, of course you would never lo-like me back." Jeff's head shot up in surprise.

"You think-but Nick-how?" Jeff stuttered, surprised.

"What?" Nick asked, confused by the boys rambling. Jeff just tilted the brunette's chin so their gazes met. Jeff's eyes were shining with some emotion Nick couldn't place.

"Of course I love you Nicky," and then the blonde leaned in, pressing their lips together. Nick's world exploded. The kiss was sweet and gentle, unlike the ravished drunk ones neither remembered. They broke apart after a few seconds, staring in each other's eyes again. Nick could see Jeff's eyes filled with love and excitement, his pale cheeks flushed red and soft lips pouted slightly. All of the bottled up emotions were finally bubbling to the top. Jeff crashed their lips together, arms sliding down to Nick's waist and lifting him so his feet barely brushed the ground. Nick wrapped his arms around the back of Jeff's neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in synch, tongues slipping out to explore each other's mouths. Their kisses were hungry and needy. Nick was finally craving everything he's been feeling for the past two years. Jeff was exploring the new intense emotions he discovered for his best friend.

The pair only broke apart when the cheering began. Jeff looked over Nick's head to see a crowd had formed a few feet away of a few of their friends. Lauren was there for some reason, smiling goofily. Blaine had a small smile on his face, one arm thrown over the small girl's shoulders. Kurt was smiling brightly, his hand twined with Blaine's free one. Trent had his phone whipped out and he was typing furiously. Jeff would not put it past him to have taken pictures. Joe was sitting in Nick's chair, amusing himself by rolling back and forth. An idea popped into Jeff's head. Without warning he scooped Nick up bridal style and carried him over to the group. Nick yelped with surprise but let the blonde carry him.

"Mr. Walker, may I please see the wheelchair? I'd like to take my new boyfriend here somewhere," Jeff said in a very fake British accent. Boyfriend, Jeff just called Nick his boyfriend. The brunette's heart sped up and a grin broke across his face. Joe bowed mockingly and hopped out of the chair. Jeff (lovingly) dumped the brunette into the chair and wheeled him away, running full speed. Nick squeaked and tried to clutch at the handles but realized, hey, his arms were casted.

"Jeff! Jeffie slow down we're going to get hurt!" Nick slightly screamed, his back pressed against the chair. Jeff only slowed when they were lost in the empty corridors. The boys fell into a comfortable silence.

"So… boyfriend?" Nick asked, smiling cheekily. Jeff's cheeks turned red.

"I mean, only if you want to, I know we've been fighting and this is a little sudden and hey, I didn't even ask you-"

"Jeff! Hon, you're rambling." Nick chuckled. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend. I've wanted nothing more for a long time." Jeff leaned down and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, sighing contently.

"I'm glad this worked out," Jeff murmured.

"Me too," Nick smirked. They stopped at the end of the hall. Jeff pulled the chair up to the wall then slid down into a sitting position in front of it, leaning his head against the shorter boy's legs. He whipped out his phone idly. He was flipping through his messages when a particular mass message caught his eye.

_To: Warblers_

_From: Trent_

_Guys! I just witnessed the birth of Niff!_

Attached was a video, one of him and Nick making out in the hallway. He chuckled loudly.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Well, if you were planning on keeping our relationship on the down low, it's a little to late for that," Jeff was positively laughing now.

"Why?" Nick asked, amused. Jeff just handed the boy his phone. He felt Nick's legs shake with silent laughter.

"Dude, have you read the responses?" Nick asked. He handed the blond his phone back.

_Wes: Finally! God, their sexual tension was bound to snap at some point_

_David: Ha! Wes I knew it you owe me fifty bucks!_

_Thad: WHAT? I missed it! Dude howwwww?_

_Sebastian: Hot, guys ;)_

_Flint: Trent, you better upload this to YouTube. And Twitter. And Facebook. Oh, and definitely Tumblr. Them chicks love a good male on male kissin' _

"Flint is a troll," Jeff chuckled.

"No, I thought Brolden was the troll? We agreed on that," Nick laughed.

"Brian is King Troll. Flint is his minion troll," Jeff shot back. Both boys were smiling and laughing, just like before their stupid fight.

"I missed you, come here," Nick whined. Jeff giggled, crawling up into Nick's lap and wrapping his arms snuggly around the brunette's torso, leaning into his chest. Nick wrapped his arms around the blonde, leaned his head onto the top of his and sighed with content.

"Awwwwww!" a voice interrupted their cuddling. Jeff peeked up out of his boyfriend's chest to see Lauren standing in front of them, giggling and stashing her phone in her pocket. "That's going on Twitter."

"What is everyone's fascination with posting our relationship online?" Jeff groaned, but smiled at the girl.

"Because you guys are hotties," Lauren shot back. "C'mon there's a party in the common room! Let's go!" Now both boys groaned.

"Not another party," Nick whined, hugging Jeff closer.

"I promise no alcohol this time," Lauren chuckled. "Here I'll wheel you guys there so you can continue you're cuddle sesh," She grabbed the wheelchair's handles and started down the hall. Jeff cuddled back into Nick's chest and laughed happily.

The party was great. As promised there was no alcohol, just a friendly gathering of the Starkids and the Warblers. Seeing how both groups were musically oriented, there was a _lot _of karaoke. Most of it was normal stuff, Blaine singing Katy Perry, Kurt singing some 'Wicked', Sebastian singing a _very _suggestive rendition of 'For Your Entertainment'. Then, there were some weird song choices. Like Joe Walk and JoMo's rendition of 'Barbie Girl'. The girl's rapping 'Donald Trump' and a little Eminem. Then AJ and Blaine stole away in a corner for a half an hour, coming back with mischievous smiles on their faces. Blaine broke out his guitar and someone had grabbed AJ a keyboard. Then they began singing. It was a song they just wrote. About Nick and Jeff. The two boy's faces were bright red the entire song, but everyone else was laughing and recording the song on their phones. Nick overheard Brian talking about putting this on YouTube and maybe even making the song available on iTunes.

The pair was now back in their room, high with the happiness from the party. Nick saw Jeff smiling at him, love obvious on his face. God, what had he done to deserve this perfect boy? Jeff was so beautiful, and talented, and just overall amazing.

"Here, help me up," Nick stated, holding his hands out. Jeff grabbed his casts and gently puled him to his feet.

"Nick I don't thi-" his words were cut off as Nick's lips crashed into his. Jeff reciprocated immediately. The pair kissed heatedly. Nick's lips trailed from Jeff's, travelling along his jaw to his neck then to his collar. Jeff moaned, fingers digging into Nick's back.

"Shirt. Blazer. Off." Nick growled into the blonde's neck. Jeff quickly complied, tossing the offending pieces of clothing. Nick shoved the blonde onto one of their beds and crawled on top of the blonde, arms supporting him on either side of Jeff's head. He stared into Jeff's hazel eyes.

"I love you, you know that, right?" the brunette said intensely. The blonde nodded and leaned up to catch his boyfriend's lips. As they kissed, Jeff shrugged off Nick's blazer and unbuttoned his shirt. He ran his hands across Nick's stomach, moaning slightly into the brunette's lips. Things were getting pretty heated.

"Nick, honey, we're OH MY GOD!" The boys shot apart and looked up too see a very distraught Mrs. Duval and a murderously angry Mr. Duval.

"Mom, Dad," Nick squeaked.

**Cliff hanger! Cue dramatic music. I bet this makes you wonder things, like why was Nick's dad so angry? Well, at least I hope you are. Sorry if my make out sesh wasn't very good, seeing as I am a lip virgin and I don't watch two boys make out very often… any who… review if you like it's always very appritiated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys new chapter! Oh and thank you for the reviews guys they mean a lot! I'm sorry for not updating in a while :p**

"Mom-Dad-I" Nick stuttered, an absolute horrified look on his face. His father was seething with anger.

"Jeff, get out," the older man hissed, anger apparent in his voice.

"But I-"

"OUT!" The man shouted, pointing angrily at the door. Jeff hung his head and scampered out of the room, sending Nick a sympathetic look before exiting. The halls outside were empty and Jeff really needed to talk to someone. He ran into the common room and thankfully found a group of the Starkids having a mini jam session.

"Lauren?" Jeff choked out. He winced at how scared he sounded. The girl whipped around to see how pale, shocked, and shirtless her friend was.

"Jeff? What's wrong?" She asked soothingly, walking over to the blonde and wrapping her arms around him.

"Nick and I were, um, making out on my bed, and Nick's parents walked in. It was terrible you should have seen their faces." Jeff's voice warbled with fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry honey, are you ok?" Lauren cooed, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about Nick," Jeff sighed, leaning into the girl.

"Do his parents know he's gay?" Lauren asked cautiously.

"No, which makes it worse," the blonde grumbled. Jeff's head shot up when a door slammed up the hall and Nick parent's stormed out quickly. Jeff shot up and raced back towards his and Nick's room.

"Nicky?" he called. The blonde spotted Nick in the corner of the room, curled up in a ball. Nick's knees were pulled up to his chest and his face was buried in his knees. "Nicky, baby, what's wrong?" he coaxed, kneeling next to the brunette. "Nicky, look at me," Jeff tilted the brunette's chin up and gasped in surprise. Nick's eye was swollen and forming a bruise, along with his cheek and cut lip. Jeff scanned his boyfriend, noticing more bruises on his chest and stomach. A look of pure rage crossed Jeff's face.

"Nick… who did this to you?" Jeff growled. Nick stayed silent for a few minutes, trembling.

"…My dad," Nick whispered. Jeff shot up and was out the door before Nick could even comprehend what was going on. "Jeff!" Nick used the wall to prop himself up and hobbled hurriedly after Jeff. He caught the boy in the common room, throwing himself on the blonde's back and wrapping his arms around Jeff's torso. He ignored the curious looks his friends were giving them.

"Nick I'm going to kill him," Jeff hissed, struggling against the boy's arms.

"Jeff, don't" Nick hissed, holding him back.

"You're dad _hit _you Nick! Look at you! You're covered in bruises!" Jeff yelled.

"WHAT?" All of the others in the room shouted. The pair's head shot up, forgetting that others were in the room.

"Oh _hell _no," Lauren growled. The small girl looked absolutely terrifying, despite her usual happy and cheerful demeanor. She and a few others were heading towards the door.

"Stop! Everybody just stop!" Nick yelled, then broke down sobbing. Jeff wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hating how the brunette flinched away from his touch.

"Let's go talk about this in our room," Jeff whispered. Nick nodded slowly, letting himself be tugged away by the blonde. He stopped crying, and now he just looked numb, a dead look in his usually sparkling eyes. It frightened Jeff to see Nick this was. Jeff pushed into their room; finally noticing it's disarrayed appearance. Everything that was previously on their desks was strewn on the floor.

"Nicky… what happened in here?" Jeff asked cautiously. Nick sighed, sitting on his bed.

"After you left… my dad got a little out of control."

"_Dad! Stop!" Nick shouted at the older man, who was tearing around the room like a tornado._

"_Don't call me dad! I did not raise a fag!" His dad yelled. Nick's mother was crying in the doorway. _

"_Yeah Dad, I'm gay and I'm dating Jeff and there's nothing wrong with that!" Nick snapped. His dad whipped around shoved Nick to the ground. _

"_You worthless, sick piece of trash! Look what you've done to your mother with you sins! You're a waste of space and air!" He hissed. He sent a foot into Nick's ribs, causing the boy the cry out in shock and pain. That did it. Nick's dad bore down on his son and whaled on him, punching every inch of skin he could reach._

"_Worthless"_

_Punch._

"_Faggot"_

_Slap._

"_Disgusting"_

_Slam._

_He finally rolled off his son, sent one final kick into his side into his side. _

"_Kill yourself, Fag." He growled, before storming out of the room. His mom lingered in the door for a second._

"_I'm disappointed Nicholas," She said coldly, before exiting the room. Nick dragged himself into a sitting position in the corner of the room before Jeff ran in._

"Oh Nicky," Jeff sobbed, wrapping his arms around the boy. Nick flinched again but remained stone faced.

"He's right," Nick finally said.

"What?"

"He's right. Not about me being gay, I know I am, but I am worthless, disgusting. I don't deserve you Jeff. I don't deserve anyone. I'm useless and awkward. The list could go on." Nick was staring at his hands, tears slowly sliding down his face.

"Oh gods Nick, baby, don't say that. You're so sweet, and kind, and beautiful and talented. Don't listen to a word he says. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Jeff tilted Nick's chin up, kissing the brunette lightly on the lips. Nick kissed back desperately. He needed Jeff. The blonde was the only thing he had left. Nick lost his home, his family.

"Don't leave me," Nick whispered, not meaning for Jeff to hear him.

"Never," Jeff gushed, pressing his forehead to his boyfriends.

"Promise?" Nick asked, voice cracking. He sounded so broken. Jeff grabbed Nick's hands and looked directly in his eyes.

"Nicholas Andrew Duval, I promise I will never leave you and I will never hurt you," Jeff stated. A small smile broke out on the brunette's face. "Aw, there's my boy. Now come here, you look adorable," Jeff beamed before pressing leaning in to greet Nick with a kiss.

"Nick Duval?" A timid student entered Nick's class, a pass in his hand. Joe grabbed Nick wheelchair and began rolling Nick out the door. "I'm supposed to take him, the Dean told me to tell you to go back to the room your staying in." The boy mumbled. Joe shrugged, clapped Nick on the shoulder before leaving. The student handed the teacher the pass and wheeled Nick down the hall. The silence was very uncomfortable. Finally they made it to the Dean's office. The student knocked on the door.

"Come in," the Dean's gruff voice called. The boy opened the door ad pushed Nick in, setting him right in front of the Dean's desk. "Oh, Nicholas, good." The Dean was a tall, skinny man with a balding head but a scruffy beard.

"Hello sir," Nick mumbled.

"Your parents came to talk to me yesterday." Nick stiffened immediately. "They said they found you and your roommate in an…. Incriminating state. They want to pull you out of living at school and come live at home."

"But-"

"No buts. They'll be over in a four hours. You have that time to pack and say your goodbyes. You'll still have school here, but your parents requested you only stay on campus during school hours and for Warbler practice." He waved Nick off but realized that Nick was in a wheelchair. He pushed a button on his desk and the same student entered the room.

"Bring Mr. Duval to his room, and get his roommate Mr. Sterling to help him back." The student pulled Nick out of the room and down the hall. The silence was again uncomfortable.

"Who hit you?" The boy finally piped in.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Nick stuttered.

"Was it your dad? That's why I'm here. I saw someone's parents come in yesterday." The boy rambled.

"Yeah, it was my dad," Nick mumbled. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"And you're going home? That's rough dude, good luck." The other student shook his head with sympathy.

"Nick?" Jeff ran up beside the pair.

"Later, good luck," The student said again, walking away.

"Nick, what's going on?" Jeff asked, wheeling the brunette into their room.

"My parents talked to the Dean, I'm moving out and going back home. I'm still going to school and Warbler practice but…" Nick shrugged, fear in his eyes.

"No! Nicky you can't go!" Jeff yelled, throwing his arms around the Nick and collapsing into his lap.

"I don't want to go… what if he hurts me again?" Nick whispered, tears swimming in his eyes.

"We need to call the police! This can't happen!" Jeff blurted, now angry.

"Jeff, if I tell the police they'll take me out of my house and put me in a foster home. I'll never see you again. I'd rather stay with my parents." Nick wrapped his arms around the distraught blonde.

"But he might hurt you…" Jeff mumbled, burying his face in Nick's shoulder.

"I'll be fine as long as I have you," Nick snuggled into the blonde. "We need to pack."

"You mean I need to pack and you need to sit there," Jeff teased, trying to lighten the mood. Nick laughed, kissing Jeff's cheek.

Jeff packed Nick's stuff as slowly as possible. Someone dropped cardboard boxes off for them and now they were filled with all of Nick's belongings, leaving half to room looking bare. There was a pounding on the door. Jeff opened it to see a group of flustered Warblers.

"We heard Nick is leaving," Trent stated, gasping when he saw the boxes. "Oh god he is! What happened?

"His parents," Jeff grumbled.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" A voice demanded. A flustered Lauren burst into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw how bare it was.

"Out," She pushed the Warbler boys back and closed the door. "What's going on?"

"Nick's parents are making him live at home," Jeff sighed, burying his hands in his face.

"Nick, are you alright?" She asked, walking over to the brunette.

"I'm fine," Nick replied. He obviously wasn't but he tried to mask it. He felt like he's been wearing a lot of masks lately. Nick was usually a very open guy, his emotions easily read on his face. But now, his face was blank. The door opened again. Nick's parents were standing in the doorway.

"Nicholas, come on. We're leaving." His mother said coldly. Jeff stepped closer to Nick, resting a hand protectively on his shoulder while Lauren stepped in front of the boys.

"It's alright guys. By Jeff, see you tomorrow," Nick said, kissing Jeff on the cheek. Nick's dad's nostril's flared.

"Get the boxes dear," Nick's mother stated. The older man stacked all the boxes and picked them up. A student passed by in the hall.

"Hey boy, can you carry these to the front office for me?" He called. The startled boy, who could only be a freshman, squeaked out a yes and grabbed the boxes, scampering out of the room.

"Bye Nicky," Jeff choked out, hugging the boy. Nick smiled brokenly before his dad grabbed the handles and wheeled him forcefully out of the room.

Once they were safely outside Nick's dad dumped him on the floor.

"Stop being a pussy and walk."

Nick scrambled to his feet and began limping down the hall. His parents walked briskly in front of him, leaving him trailing behind. He stopped to say goodbye to classmates, a few hugs and waves here and there. Pain in his broken foot was slowly building up, but since his dad had his chair there was nothing to do about it. When they made it into the common room there was a gathering of Starkids and warblers alike.

"Should you be out of your wheelchair?" Jaime asked, worry evident in her voice. Nick just shrugged.

"Gonna miss you buddy," Blaine piped in, walking over and wrapping Nick into a hug. Everyone caught on and joined the hug, creating a massive pile up around the brunette. Finally everyone broke away, muttering last goodbyes. His parents watched in the corner of the room, silent but the look in their eyes said everything. They were looking at their only child with distain and even hatred. Some of the people in the room noticed and shuffled a little closer to Nick.

"Come on it's time to go," Nick's dad said a little forcefully with anger bubbling in his voice. Nick smiled weakly and followed his parents out of the room.

The rest of the walk was silent beside the heavy clopping of Nick's cast and the small click of Mrs. Duval's heels. Finally they made it to the office where Mr. Duval picked up Nick's boxes. The small family exited the massive school, only Nick sending a longing look back at the place he's been calling home for three years.

**Ta da! Chapter 7 done! My writer's block is now gone so I have a plan how to end this!**


End file.
